1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel difluoromethyl-nicotinic tetrahydronaphtyl carboxamides, to processes for preparing these compounds, to compositions comprising these compounds, and to the use thereof as biologically active compounds, especially for control of harmful microorganisms in crop protection and in the protection of materials.
2. Description of Related Art
Certain tetrahydronaphtyl carboxamides are also known (J. Pesticide Sci. 18, 49-57, 1993, WO 2012/065945, WO 2002/096882). WO 2004/103975 describes in general iodopyrazole tetrahydronaphthyl carboxamides without mentioning concrete examples, WO 1997/048672 describes in general retinoid type derivatives without mentioning precise examples of pyridine tetrahydronaphthyl carboxamide, WO 2009/135860 and WO 2012/055864 are process patent which describe in general the preparation of aryl carboxamides without mentioning concrete examples of pyridine tetrahydronaphthyl carboxamide derivatives.
Since the ecological and economic demands made on modern active ingredients, for example fungicides, are increasing constantly, for example with respect to activity spectrum, toxicity, selectivity, application rate, formation of residues and favourable manufacture, and there can also be problems, for example, with resistances, there is a constant need to develop novel fungicidal compositions which have advantages over the known compositions at least in some areas.